


Secret notebooks

by Bandanasluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cake, Calum - Freeform, Confused Luke, Drabble, Just read, Kinda, M/M, Michaels mentioned??, Muke - Freeform, One Shot, Sad Calum, Sad Luke, as friends, calums mind, so hard to tag on iphone, you'll understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-29
Updated: 2014-07-29
Packaged: 2018-02-10 23:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2043600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandanasluke/pseuds/Bandanasluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukes sad and confused and doesnt want to tell anybody but then Calum finds his notebook and finds out about everything and yeah</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret notebooks

**Author's Note:**

> I uploaded and wrote this on my phone so yeah this is kinda hard work 
> 
> Wrote this in like 20 minutes 
> 
> I like it??
> 
> Might turn it into a fic?? Idk

Calum was alone on the bus because the rest of the boys had gone for breakfast but he was asleep so they left him, thinking that he deserved some rest. 

But not long after they left, Cal woke up and he'd made some cereal and watched some tv but then he was bored and if he was honest, he wasnt in the mood for the boys so he didnt bother to text them to tell them that he was awake. 

So he walked around in just his briefs for a bit, trying to decide wether to sleep a bit more or eat a bit more. 

But then Calum remembered being awake at the early hours of the morning a few nights ago and seeing Lukes shadow through the curtain of his bunk from the light of his phone and Cal was gonna ask him why he was awake but then he realised that Luke was writing and he didnt want to disturb him if he was writing songs so he just put his headphones in and fell asleep to the sound of his 'sleepy' playlist. 

Calum had been waiting for Luke to tell the rest of them about his new song but Luke didnt even make a hint about writing anything at all and maybe that was because he decided to throw it out but he was sure that Luke wouldve mentioned something about having a hard time writing. 

So Cal went to Lukes bunk and stuck his hand under the boys pillow and he felt what seemed to be a pad so he grabbed it and went to sit in his own bunk, just incase the rest of the boys came back. (He didnt need to be caught out whilst reading through Lukes stuff.) 

Calum new that this wasnt Lukes song writing pad, and as much as he didnt want to invade his best friends privacy he couldnt help but open it and see what Luke was writing about in the middle of the night.  
There was a pen jammed into the middle of the book, being used as kind of a bookmark, so Calum read the writing on the page. 

"Your eyes remind me of grass in the spring time - 2.34AM" 

Cal could tell that he was just writing whatever came to his mind about this person, because Luke may be good at writing songs but he's not good at any type of poetry. 

"Why are you always on my mind? Its 2.40AM and you're keeping me awake. Will you just fuck off? - 2.41AM" 

The notepad was just filled with Lukes thoughts. Most of them marked with the exact time that he'd wrote them. Cal decided to go to a random page in the book, and the date said "26/6" and he guessed it was the June of this year because with the amount that Luke writes in a day- or a night, because he only ever seems to write in the middle of the night- he wouldve been through about 6 notepads. 

"You're just so pretty, why cant you be mine? - 11.34PM"

"Your voice is soothing, it reminds me of a baby's skin. Does that make sense? I don't know. Its just so soft. - 12.03AM"

"Why do i feel like this about you? Its not normal, everyone would hate me if they found out. Especially you. - 12.16AM" 

Calum was so confused because Luke was his best friend and he had no idea that he felt like this but he was also confused because Luke made it sound like it was painful that he liked this person. 

He went to another page, trying to read Lukes scruffy early morning handwriting. 

"Most people would love to spend every day with the guy they like, but sometimes its one of the hardest things to do. - 6.46AM" 

Once again Calum was confused. Did Luke like a guy? It would make sense, with the way he seemed so disgusted with himself and then Cal had guessed that it was one of the boys from the band, that he liked and no matter how much he loved Luke as a friend he prayed that it wasnt himself because he was definitely into girls. 

He guessed that the boys would be coming back soon so he placed Lukes notebook back under his pillow and went back to his own bunk. He thought for a long time, about all of the things he read. 

Until he realised that the guy's eyes reminded Luke of "grass in the spring time" and the only guy Cal could think of who had bright green eyes was... Michael. 

Michael. 

Michael?? 

Luke liked fucking Michael??? Cal was so so so confused now but then he felt stupid because how did he not realise? 

How didnt he realise that Luke had been sad and confused about Michael and about just being gay in general. Or how did he not realise that he liked Michael?? It was so obvious now, by the way Luke would blush when Mike made dirty jokes about to two of them but Cal just thought that it was because Luke was Luke and Luke was just an awkward person. 

Calum was so caught up in feeling like a shitty bestfriend that he didnt realise that the boys were back. 

"Cal, you ok?" Luke asked, sitting across from him in his own bunk, lying on his side so that he could see him. 

"Uh, yeah. Hi" He mumbled, glancing at Luke. 

He wanted to say something about reading the notepad because he wanted to help his best friend who was-now obviously- covering up the fact that he was torn up about Michael, but what if he got mad at Cal for going through his stuff? He was so fucking confused. 

"Wheres Mikey and Ashton?" 

"Watching tv. They said they're gonna go see some fans later." Luke replied, still curiously watching his best friend because he could tell that he wasnt okay. 

"Are you sure you're okay?" Luke asked again. 

He just nodded because he was kind of a nervous wreck because he didnt want to ruin his friendship with Luke but he new that it was now or never. 

"I know that you like Michael." He said, looking at Luke. 

Lukes eyes widened with worry and suprise and hatred and so many things that Cal just couldnt tell what he was going to do. 

"Shit. No no no I dont. I dont really, I swear Calum please no dont hate me, I swear. How do you even know? Please dont hate me, i know-" Luke just rambled on, looking everywhere but at Calum. 

"No. What? No Luke i dont hate you. I read your notepad. Im so fucking sorry I just found it and I wasnt thinking and I feel so bad but you seemed so sad with what you wrote and I, no I dont hate you. Its not wrong its okay. Its normal, i dont hate you, no." Calum spoke, moving to sit on Lukes bunk with him. 

Luke just let out a sob, his face twisting up and twitching and it was so obvious that he was holding in tears and it made Calum so sad that he wanted to cry himself. 

He hid his face on calums chest and he was in such an un comfy position for Cal but he didn't want to move the boy who just wanted to cuddle. 

"Thankyou for not hating me," He mumbled, his voice braking as he let tears roll down his cheeks.

And he just sounded so weak and confused that Calum wanted Michael to like Luke more than Luke wanted Michael to like Luke right at that moment because it was so fucking heartbreaking hearing his best friend finally breakdown.


End file.
